


The Borgias--MiniSode:  The Kingdom of What?

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merde, donnez-moi de briser, Sainteté, mon accent est pas impossible ... Naples, je l'ai dit, vous idiot! Naples!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgias--MiniSode:  The Kingdom of What?




End file.
